totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Meg
Meg, labeled as The Female Jock, is a contestant in Total Drama School who was placed on the Killer Apples ''team. She returned for Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, and was placed on the ''Over Nine Thousand team. Biography Ever since she was born, Meg was the nicest and most athletic girl in her neighborhood. She was already walking by the age of 1, and by the age of 2 she was running laps around her yard. When she was in 1st grade, a mean girl by the name of Amanda "accidentally" stepped on Meg's toe. They then became worst enemies. After that, Meg became really, really popular. She joined the "Pee Wee Runners" track team in 2nd grade and realized her favorite pastime is running. She can now run a 5:40 mile and doesn't brag about it. That's why she's friends with everyone in her school. Her family and friends are rooting for her from home. She knows she can win this. Total Drama School In Chapter 1, Meg is the 5th person to arrive, and starts doing push-ups. Once Kurt comes, he starts to flirt with her, which Chris responds to by saying "You'll never get her." Later, Devin tries to impress her and Amanda, but ends up failing. In the dorms, Meg realizes she'll be sharing a room with Ricky and barfs. She gets put onto the Killer Apples team, and later is disappointed that her worst enemy (Amanda) is also on the show. In Chapter 2, Ricky is snoring so loudly that it wakes Meg up. She yells at him. During the challenge, when Gary is telling Ricky that his stupidity level is over 9000, Meg tells him to stop reusing the same joke over and over. Later, Kurt tries to flirt with Meg, but to no avail. Sharissa forces Meg to get into her Kart, and calls her "Meggie", which will become a regular nickname for Meg. During the race, Emilee gloats at Meg, but Meg can't hear her, because Sharissa's kart is dangerous, making Meg bounce up and down and scream. Meg wins the challenge, but for the tie-breaker, the Apples lose. Meg tells Shariss and Helga to vote off Alex, but they won't. At the elimination, Meg gets the first ever A+ because she remembered the procedure for eliminated contestants. When Ricky is eliminated, Meg told him he was just too gross. In the dorms, Meg tells the Apples that they're going to win next time. In Chapter 3, Meg, along with the rest of her team, is being carried by Chef to the challenge. For the race, this isn't stated, but Meg most likely wins. During the dodgeball challenge, Meg rallies up the Apples, and they finally win. She gets really mad at Helga because she won't play, and in the Confessional, Gary surprisingly says that he has a crush on Meg. Meg wins the relay race challenge, and Sharissa gives her a high-5 and calls her Meggie again. The Apples win for the night, and avoid elimination, sparing Meg and her team. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Audition Tape Meg is running laps around her yard. She then stops and jogs in place while looking at the camera. She says in between heavy breathing, "Hi. I'm Meg. I want to audition for this Total Drama School thingy. My athletic abilities will help me wi... Oh man. Cramp! CRAAAAMP!" and starts sprinting inside. 5 minutes later, she comes back out and says, "Yep. That's me. My athletic abilities will help me win. I just hope everyone here is nice. Phew. See ya." and turns off the camera. Trivia *The inspiration for Meg came from a girl from a neighboring school of mine's cross country team who was incredibly fast and became kind of a famous figure in the local cross country scene. *Meg is one of the only characters to know another competitor before the competition started, in her case Amanda. *Meg is the only Killer Apples girl to naturally make it to the merge, as Sharissa was voted out earlier and returned, and Helga was voted out before the merge. *Meg was planned to be in TDSS up until I made the final cast, where she was replaced with Veronica at the last second because I felt like Veronica had more potential for development. Gallery megtds.PNG|Meg's appearance in Total Drama School. Meggie.PNG|Meg's appearance in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. hannahh.PNG|Meg's sister, Hannah. MegaudreyII.png|Meg as Sprink's character Audrey II. Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Killer Apples Category:Over Nine Thousand